bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Nidhiki05 and AnakinFan's Comics: The Movie
Toa Nidhiki05 and AnakinFan's Comics: The Movie was a movie based off of Toa Nidhiki05 and AnakinFan's Comics made by Toa Nidhiki05. Plot Summary Dream Toa Nidhiki05, AnakinFan, and the cast of Toa Nidhiki05 and AnakinFan's Comics are attending the opening of the new Comics Studio, when a spaceship appears over the studio. Although, TN05 manages to shield himself and the cast members, the studio is destroyed. AnakinFan promptly retrieves the coveted Mask of Disguise from the building, and uses it to sneak aboard Darth Barney's stardestroyer. DB orders the disguised AnakinFan to kill Toa Nidhiki05. Later, a pair of Inverted Naboobians, apparently under the order of Darth Barney, assassinate Toa Nidhiki05. After seeing a sequence of events showing the takeover of the Comics Land by Darth Barney, Burp awakes and realizes he was just dreaming. Assault on Darth Barney As soon as Burp leaves his hut, he sees a stardestroyer above him. Realizing his dream was a vision, he calls Tomdroidser and Commander Michael, asking them to help him destroy the ship. After boarding their starfighters, they have a brief battle with the stardestroyer, and manage to destroy it, but not before Burp's starfighter is shot down. Toa Nidhiki05 later watches as Burp falls to the ground and is crushed by the stardestroyer. Later, at the hospital, the doctor announces Burp is dead. Angered, TN05 leaves, traveling on his starfighter to another planet to see a friend about buying a starship. The friend reminds him that they are at war with Mr. Rogers, and is promptly killed when he is hit by a sword. TN05 kills a few Inverted Naboobians, only to realize Mr. Rogers is leading a whole army of them. TN05 then challenges Mr. Rogers to a swordfight after calling in a bounty hunter to destroy his army. After a short fight, TN05 wins, but before he can kill Mr. Rogers, the villain vanishes. Meanwhile, Darth Barney and his minion, Darth Paul, arrive at a barren planet that has their base on it and discuss how they will take over the Comics Land. Back in the Comics Land, AnakinFan and YamiYugi are talking, and when YamiYugi leaves, he is kidnapped by Darth Paul. He is later placed in a machine, which Darth Barney says will turn YamiYugi evil. Meanwhile, AnakinFan gathers some of the cast of his comics and convinces them to help him save YamiYugi. But back at the base, after a brief mental struggle, YamiYugi turns evil, and is recruited by Darth Barney. At the Comics studio, Toa Nidhiki05 reads a note by AnakinFan telling him that they have gone to save YamiYugi. After griping about how AnakinFan never tells him about thing like that, he gets MegaGuy to 'guard' the studio. However, MegaGuy converts the studio into a dance floor and starts a party. Later, AnakinFan and company are facing a monstrous beast, and a number of them have been defeated, but TN05 defeats the monster and joins them. Back at camp, TN05 states that he has found the portal to Darth Barney's lair, and will come back to them once he has defeated it's guard. YamiYugi, who now goes by 'Darth YY', was watching the whole thing at Darth Barney's lair, and determines to destroy them when they arrive. Mr. Rogers, who teleported to Darth Barney's lair, arrives, and Darth Barney heals him, and introduces Darth YY. Cancellation After episode 7, Toa Nidhiki05's computer crashed. Although much data was on Brickshelf, so much data was lost TN05 had to close it, ending the movie. TN05 has not resumed creation of it, and likely never will. Reception The movie was quite popular, having over 140 posts at the time of it's cancellation. Reviews were mostly positive: Episode List Part 1 Part 1 of 1 Part 2 of 1 Part 3 of 1 Part 4 of 1 Part 5 of 1 Part 6 of 1 Part 7 of 1 External Links *BZPower Topic Category:Movies Category:Abandoned Series